


Dating Aziraphale Would Include...

by SydAce



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dating, Fluff, Gen, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: Dating Aziraphale would include so much fluff.





	Dating Aziraphale Would Include...

Aziraphale gets excited to show you new foods that he’s tried over his time on earth. He likes to have you close your eyes while he feeds you himself.

If you’re allergic to any food, he’s super careful and paranoid about it. He makes sure he caries an EpiPen on him just in case one of his miracles doesn’t work for whatever reason.

If you’re allergic to a type of food that either you haven’t told Aziraphale about or you just don’t know, AND he feeds you the food, he’ll start panicking when you start to have an allergic reaction. He’ll quickly miracle the reaction away, but he can’t stop apologizing. He’ll start crying over the fact that he could have killed you. It takes a lot of convincing on your part that he saved your life and that it wasn’t his fault. After that, he’s super careful about anything he feeds you.

Aziraphale will start reading more romance novels to try and figure out exactly how he should try to woo you. Most of the time, it ends up in a disaster similar to his magic tricks. Still, it’s adorable with how hard he’s trying.

Aziraphale can sense love, obviously. However, once he started feeling love coming from you towards him, he was the most elated he’s ever been. He greeted you with a wide smile and told you how he loved you, too.

Aziraphale doesn’t need to sleep, so once you’re slumbering, he’ll spend hours looking for the perfect book for you to read next.

Aziraphale will also get too caught up in his own thoughts or in a book from time to time. He doesn’t always hear you call for him, so you’ll wrap your arms around his waist and kiss his shoulder or cheek (depending on how tall you are). It always flusters him, but he loves it when you do that. Sometimes, he’ll pretend to not hear you so you’ll do that.

He’s also a bit touch starved. Heaven is so sterile, it’s uncomfortable. He also tries to scare people away from his bookshop, so there’s little to no interaction there. He is always leaning into your touch and is always receptive to cuddling. He can get a bit clingy once you do sit down with him and cuddle, so don’t plan on getting up for a few hours.

Aziraphale always tries to do little things to show how much you mean to him. It can be packing your lunches and including a note talking about one of his favorite things about you to surprise dates to simply telling you he loves you.

Aziraphale isn’t the best with modern technology, but he did purchase a cellphone to make sure he was available at all times. Once he found you could send pictures to each other, he would always take a picture of something he thought you might like just for the chance of getting a picture of you smiling.

Whenever you’re upset, Aziraphale is always there to comfort you. Whether it’s helping you figure out how to fix the problem, simply listening to you vent, making you some cocoa and reading to you, or doing anything else to distract you, he’ll do it. Though, his favorite times are when you both cuddle and he encase to both of you in his wings. He feels as though he can really protect you that way.

Aziraphale is absolutely terrified of what would happen if you were to meet Gabriel. Whenever he sees the archangel, he pushes you out of the room or pretends he’s helping you as a customer. He’ll apologize afterward for it and will do anything to make up for it.


End file.
